In the Comforts of the Bathtub
by Karakurii-nyan
Summary: It's just a regular weekend for Haruka as he laid in his bathtub but when Rin turns up, his morning might become quite eventful. Rin x Haruka, slight kinkiness with biting, nothing really explicit. Enjoy and review!


Finally there's the Free! category in ffnet! This story was posted on my Tumblr since there wasn't a category last week. This version has been edited so there's a minor difference from the one posted on Tumblr.

I don't own Free! and if I did, it would be All x Haruka. LOL.

Enjoy and review! RIN x HARUKA ftw.

* * *

Haruka let out a sigh as he laid in his bathtub, slowing sliding down till he was completely submerged in the cool water. Just being in the water made him feel so relaxed, to the point where he wished he stay in the bath forever, despite how cramped it was. Of course, he would much rather be in a pool instead, but beggars can't be choosers right? Just as he came up for air and immersed back into the water, he heard muffled sounds similar to a door being slammed shut and a loud voice.

_Isn't today a Saturday?..._ _Why would Makoto be here except to drag me to school... _Haruka thought, slowly opening his eyes which quickly adjusted to being in the water. From where he was, Haruka saw his bathroom door being roughly shoved open with a smudge of purple entering. Realising who it was, the black-haired teen reluctantly pushed himself up to the surface. "Rin..."

"... What the hell are you doing?" Rin asked, arms folded as he leaned to one side, eyes fixated on the male in front of him.

Swishing the excess water off his hair, Haruka sighed again. "Taking a bath, obviously. And why are you even in my house?"

"I tried knocking but you didn't answer! So I figured you'd be playing in your baby pool." came the gruff reply.

_... And he still didn't say how he got in..._ Unfazed by Rin's comment, Haruka stood up, only to be pushed back down by the taller male.

"Scoot over."

A look of surprise replaced the normally stoic expression Haruka usually had. "Rin? What are you doing?" he asked, watching as the purple-haired teen strip off his clothes, leaving only his swimming suit, and entered the bath from behind.

The water overflowed from the extra volume, splashing onto the tiled floor and once Rin had settled down, Haruka could feel the warmth at his back.

"You lost."

Haruka frowned at the statement, displeased at that fact that it reminded him of the race they had a day before. "I know that perfectly well. And it won't happen again. Did you come here just to mock me?"

"Tch, of course not! If I wanted to do that, I would just laugh in your face in public." Rin said with a smirk, showing off sharp, pearly white teeth. Running a hand through his messy hair, Rin continued. "I heard you stopped swimming competitively, no wonder you were out of shape. So why? Why did you stop?"

Haruka turned his head slightly, aqua blue eyes meeting smouldering red ones. He made no effort to answer, even though he seemed to be deep in thought. Making use of the distraction, Rin wrapped his arms round Haruka's waist and pulled him closer till his back met Rin's hard chest.

"R-Rin?" A faint hue of pink dusted Haruka's cheeks as he quickly turned away. He felt his composure slowly melt away as his friend-turned-rival tightened his hold and rested his chin on Haruka's shoulder.

"Hey, Haru." Rin started, bringing his voice down to a whisper. "I wonder how you taste like. Since I heard sharks attack little dolphins." With that, Rin gently bit down on the other teen's shoulder, eliciting a small yelp.

"Oi! That hurts!" Haruka cried out, feeling the unusually sharp teeth prick his shoulder as he tried to worm out of Rin's hold. _Why…- What is he doing?!_

Rin merely grinned and bit down harder, almost breaking the skin. His tongue sensually traced the markings made by his teeth before shifting to bite down near the nape of Haruka's neck. A hand moved from the stoic teen's waist down south to his lower region, cupping it firmly.

"Ah... Shit... I-I'll have you know that dolphins... Can fight back..." Haruka muttered with a slight pant. How one thing led to another was a wonder to Haruka but he had to admit, it felt rather good, even with Rin biting him. _Wait, what?_

Realising that Haruka was beginning to feel pleasure, Rin grinned and grazed his sharp teeth over the other pale shoulder, biting down and sucking the skin. This time, the raven-haired swimmer let out an uncharacteristic moan, leaning back into Rin.

Blue eyes widened as a blush faintly appeared on his cheeks. "You... You're hard." Haruka mumbled as he felt a bulge against his rear.

Rin groaned and buried his face into Haruka's damp hair, hiding the sheer look of embarrassment.

"Urgh, you don't say..." Haruka gave a minute smile and placed his hand over Rin's which was still wrapped round his waist.

"I really missed you when you left..." Haruka said nostalgically, remembering the fun they had in their elementary school swimming team.

Rin gave no response as his hair shadowed his eyes, tightening his hold on Haruka's tone body. _It didn't have to be this way… If only you could have joined me in Australia..._ "Haru, you still haven't answered my question yet."

"... Perhaps another time." he quietly said.

-End-


End file.
